BloodRoot
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Sixth in the Deadly Herb Series!Harry falls in love with a ghost and seeks to perform a very taboo ritual to give the ghost back his life and body. OMC/Harry


_**The End!** _

**Bloodroot**

With a groan the emerald eyed teen looked around the attic with an almost foreboding manner. Every inch of the attic floor was covered in boxes and broken junk. Where did his aunt find all this junk? He turned as the attic door opened and his cousin appeared with a small bag setting on the floor he looked at the smaller teen, "Mum says it's all junk so just trash it. Said its from the former owner. Good luck freak."

The lard of a teen closed the attic door and Harry groaned opening the bag to see garbage bags and other cleaning products. Tapping his chin he looked at a few of the boxes and saw names written across them. Somewhere room names and others a person's name. Deciding to sort them he began to shove the boxes to separate side and stacking names together.

Dodging a few live spiders he pulled out the first bag throwing a few of the broken toys and dolls into it along with papers and other miscellaneous broken junk. Cleaning up just that would clear some room so he could go through the boxes. His aunt after all was giving him a week on this project saying he could sleep up there while he was at it and she would bring him food…if she felt like it.

Tossing the first bag to the corner he hummed pulling out one of the chairs plopping down in it with a sigh fanning himself to stay the heat. Being in the attic during the summer was hot especially with working like this. Gazing at the boxes around him he pulled a box to him, a name written upon the top of it in old faded sharpie.

Harry frowned, "Lyon?"

Shrugging he pulled at the tape on the box pulling it up with a grunt the lid of the box coming up in a cloud of dust and cobwebs. Coughing he waved his hand in front of his face clearing most of it out of the way as he peered into the box. Most of the box was filled with clothes. Out dated shirts and jeans digging through the box he found nothing to special lifting out one of the button up shirts he put it on. Though old and dusty it wasn't too far off from his size, fit him a lot better than Dudley's hand me downs that's for sure. Smiling, he pulled it off and put it back in the box setting the box in a specific corner of things he might keep.

Deciding to go through all the box's with Lyon written on it he found several more boxes of clothes one of which had been moth eaten and ruined. Grumbling he bagged he damaged clothes and was folding the box when he heard a clink of metal hitting the floor.

Putting down the box he looked down to see a black choker with dull silver studs and a large metal belt like clasp. Picking it up he turned it in his hands to find a dull red stone that looked like a garnet. Fingering the large one inch gem he noticed it was strangely warm. Smiling he lifted it to his neck and clasped it around his neck before walking over to one of the broken full length mirrors.

The dark leather stood out against his pale throat and the gem seemed to brighten some. Fingering it he smiled reaching to take it off attempting to unclasp it he yelps in pain as it shocked him.

His eyes widened and he attempted a second time receiving the same reaction. Cursing under his breath he grabbed the front as it tightened around his throat and seemed to mould itself to the shape of his throat. Gasping slightly he felt around the choker and found it now to be skin tight even though it had been a tad loose earlier.

He looked into the mirror and jolted when he saw a male figure behind him. Only a few inches taller than himself with deep brown eyes and blue eyes that looked almost black at the deepness of them. Turning quickly he looked up looking straight into the eyes of the male.

"How did..."

The male cut him off with a single finger close to his lips. Harry felt a clear chill go up his spine and his eyes widened suddenly as realization dawned on him. It was a ghost. The male smiled at him and pointed at the choker before pointing at the boxes Harry had planned to keep.

Harry looked at the ghost wide eyed, "Lyon?"

The ghost smiled and nodded before reaching out and touching the gem on the choker and fading from view. Harry touched the gem and felt it pulse almost like a heartbeat beneath his fingers.

"Shit, why does this always happen to me?"

Looking back in the mirror he only saw himself but as he looked closer at the gem he could now make out a shadowed form resting against rim of the gem like it was a personal bench.

Lifting a finger he careful tapped the gem only to see the shadowed form fall from sight then crawl back up onto the ledge of the gem. Giving out a burst of laughter he shook his head. The gem is what kept the ghost grounded, almost like a genie trapped in its lamp. The gem was its cage and home till it was set free somehow. The question was, is this ghost good or bad. What intentions did it hold? And what if it was good? How would he go about releasing it? Even more so could the ghost even talk to him?

_"Yes I can talk to ya."_

Jumping Harry whirled around expecting to find the ghost once again behind him.

_"I am, in the gem still. My word, yer a jumpy one."_

Frowning he tapped the gem again with a slow smile.

_"Would you quit tappin tha' thing!"_

Laughing lightly Harry sat down well that concludes one thing, this ghost was defiantly harmless. Has an attitude but he want a Voldemort in disguise.

_"Who the hell is Voldemort?"_

Frowning Harry looked down, "So you can read my mind!"

_"No shit. You can read mine to. How do you think we are communicating? What are ya stupid?"_

"Voldemort is a very evil man."

The ghost fell silent yet harry could almost feel him still lingering in the back of his mind. Taking a seat back in the chair he heard a soft knock on the attic door. It swung open and his Aunt stepped in with a small plate with two sandwiches on it along with a glass of water. Looking around the woman sneered.

"Can't you go any faster you useless whelp! Marge will be here within three days and she will need your room. So hurry up!" slamming the plate down she turned to leave when she stopped and swivelled around her eyes falling on the choker on his neck.

Stepping forward the woman peered at it long and hard even tapping the gem a few times, "Junk as usual! If you want to keep it fine but I better not see it lying around or I will trash it! Eat your sandwiches then get back to work I expect more progress by sundown!"

As she slammed the door behind her Harry sighed picking up the plate. Normally he would receive less. Guess the threat of Sirius still kept them on their heels. If they found out he had… he shouldn't think about it. Thinking about it always made it hurt more. Closing his eyes he pictured his Godfathers face as he went through the veil and shivered at the haunted look in the man's eye.

_"Yo kid snap out of it already. Sheesh you're gloomier than a dead guy! And I should know, I'M DEAD!"_

Harry frowned and flicked the gem before getting to work quickly on the rest of the boxes. Everything was mostly rubbish. Old clothes, toys, a few books that Harry had decided to keep. He ended up finding Lyons two wristbands that matched the choker, and at the ghosts insistence he wore. It took him over three days to clean out the entire attic thanks to the ghost in his head telling him, 'oh wait don't toss that ya idiot!'

Groaning he dropped the last trash bag into the trashcan in the afternoon of the third day walking back inside the house, he glanced inside his old 'bedroom' and found it decorated in a old fanciful fashion that seemed to scream the old pig of a woman Marge's style.

Going to his aunt she sneered at him and pointed up the stairs, "You will remain in your new room till you go back to that freakish school of yours!"

Nodding he whispered lightly, "Aunt Petunia I know it's a lot to ask but may I have a few things from my trunk? I have homework to finish."

His aunt thought a few moments, "Fine but I will watch what you take and Vernon is not to know do you understand!"

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

She pulled out the key and opened the closet under the stairs and watched as Harry removed his parchment, ink, quills, and a few text books. Stacking them carefully he reached in one last time and removed a book on magical creatures for extra reading. Closing the trunk he let his Aunt shut and deadbolt the door once more before screeching for him to run upstairs.

Running up the steps he dumped the supplies on the old cot he had found amongst the mess looking at the few candles scattered across the bedside table he had set up. It even had two drawers where he could stash his ink and parchment as well as the other trinkets and matches he had found. Looking at the foot of his bed he smiled at the two boxes of clothes that actually mostly fit him and beside it a stack of books from children's book to novels and even a few study books.

Stacking his school books beside him he picked up the book of magical creatures and tapped at it thoughtfully.

Smirking suddenly he snapped his fingers whispering, "Dobby."

With a soft crack the house elf appeared dressed in his normal ragged sack, "Yes Master Harry Potter, what can dobby be doings for you?"

_"What the hell is tha' thing!"_

Deciding to ignore the ghost Harry smiled at the elf, "Quite please Dobby I need to send you on a top secret mission no one may see you! Go to Grimmauld Place and into the library. Try to bring me every book you can on Spirits and Ghosts. Can you do that for me?"

The elf nodded, "I can be doings that for Mister Harry Potter! Dobby is Master Harry Potter's and Master Harry Potter's bes the master of this houses. Does Master Harry Potter also wish for Dobby to handle his mailings?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Dobby, please make sure to bring everything to this room. But don't get seen! I can't have anyone know about this!"

Dobby smiled, "Me be understanding this!

Harry smiled as the elf popped out of existence as Harry laid back against the wall stretching his legs across the mattress.

_"What the hell was tha' thing?"_

Laughing softly, "That was a house elf. A creature who binds itself to a witch or wizard in a life of servitude"

"Normally I would say yer crazy. However, since I'm a ghost and trapped in a fuckin' gem I am willin' to believe tha'. I'm guessing yer a wizard then?"

Nodding he picked up his book flipping it open to the chapter on Centaurs. Hearing the gasp in his head as the ghost looked on the book and the moving pictures and fancy writing.

Reading through the chapter he didn't even notice Dobby popping in and out with book after book making a neat stack at the foot of the bed. Nor did he notice the elf popping in with a small book case and putting all the books into it in order and genre, or how a trunk was added to the foot of his bed and his new clothes sorted and neatly put into it. Lowering the book he gasped at the changes and smiled almost immediately when Dobby bowed to him.

"Dobby where did you get these things?"

"From the house. Dobby finds them in Grimmauld house and notice you be needing thems. They is yours now so Dobby bring. Does Master Harry Potter wish for anything else?"

Harry shook his head smiling, "Thanks so much Dobby."

"I also puts a charm on the books made them appear normal to muggles so that Master Harry Potter didn't get in troubles with that means muggles," the elf bowed once more before popping from sight leaving Harry to his work.

Groaning he looked around him and gave a long hard sigh. This was going to be a long hard summer. Picking up his book he put it away grabbing his charms book and began to study it. The rest of the summer was filled with him doing nothing but reading, studying, and talking to his new found friend Lyon.

Harry had learned the male had died a year before his Aunt and Uncle had moved in, he had been shot by his own mother who had thought he was possessed because of his 'unique style'. The two became fast friends and the more Harry began to look up about ghosts and spirit's the more and more he began to think that if he was willing to walk a thin line he could bring him back.

Lyon helped in many ways he seemed to be able to retain more information than even Harry. He was also the first one to point out that Harry had a knack at wandless spells when Harry had mentioned his childhood experiences. It wasn't long before Harry had mastered the first three years of spells wandlessly and even better the ministry couldn't attract it as well as his wand magic.

Soon the summer passed and Harry almost dreaded going back to Hogwarts. Casting a few packing spells he shrunk his bookcase and books into the trunk then shrank the drunk to tuck it into the dark somewhat loose jeans he wore. Fiddling with the black button up short he wore he smiled at how comfortable he felt in Lyon's old clothes.

Smiling he slipped down the stairs to see Mr. Weasley sitting at a couch with his Aunt and Uncle who were not impressed with all the questions he was asking.

Shaking his head he grabbed the trunk from the closet that had been left open, as to not seem suspicious, and walked over to the read headed man.

"Ah Harry!" the man clapped him on the back gently standing to hug him close.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said with a slight smile. He loved the Weasley's but they just seemed to naïve to him.

The red headed man nodded before ushering the boy out the door with a polite farewell to the Dursley's who all but slammed the door behind them.

Harry was not surprised to see a ministry assigned care waiting for them outside. Sliding his trunk into the back he joined Mr. Weasley in the front excited about the rest of the summer.

The journey to Grimmauld place was long and boring one filled with questions and Lyon's sarcastic comments about the man's 'stupidness'.

Reaching Grimmauld he wasn't surprised to be greeted by the entire Weasley clan as well as Hermione and a few order members. Not seeing Dumbledore anywhere. Frowning, he managed to escape the crowded rooms and slipped into the Library shutting the door and allowed himself to soak in the silence and solitude.

He had found a new love in the books he read and for some reason after a whole summer of silence at the Dursley's he had come to enjoy it greatly and even cherished it. Gazing at the titles he allowed Lyon to look at the titles with him and both seemed to have the same idea when he saw a book on grey spells.

Picking it up he quickly found a large dark blue recliner that sat near a roaring fire. He sunk into the chair with a contended sigh and opened the book carefully, taking in the title and words upon the pages. It was over an hour before he heard the door open and looked up to find Hermione who looked at him with a frown.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?"

Marking his page with a leather book mark he closed the book setting it on the table beside him, "I'm reading Hermi."

The girl sat in the seat across from him a book also in her hand, "May I ask why? You haven't always been one to read."

Harry shrugged, "I've come to enjoy it over the past summer. You may join me but do so quietly."

Smiling she nodded and the two went to their books allowing the comfortable silence to surround them only Harry had to deal with Lyon murmuring things in the back of his mind about the spells in the book. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours when dinner was finally called.

His summer seemed to be closing nicely and though Ron wondered why Harry chose books over games the teen had decided to take to flirting with Hermione and simply ignoring Harry. It wasn't long before it was time to go to Diagon Alley.

On that one visit Harry changed his entire appearance. Deciding to get new clothes and glasses he even went to a hair stylist and let the woman lengthen his hair to mid back learning how to braid and care for it. The entire time Lyon whispering in the back of his head how much he liked the new appearance.

Even Harry himself found it more suiting and like himself. He wasn't his father, he was Harry and he wanted people to begin to see that. He took the new world by the horn and within a week he stood at the platform looking at the long train that would lead him to a new year at school. A new adventure. And a New Year of learning, and this time he was going to make the most of it.

Taking their normal compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around Ron playing some random game while the other two enjoyed their books. The first hour seemed to pass without incident. It was when the door was thrown open and two tall men stood in the compartment.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at the three and sneered, "Well looky here it's a pot heard, mud blood and a weasel."

Ron shot up and threw an insult back before turning to see what harry would do.

Crabbe laughed, "Look, he even waits for orders like an animal!"

Ron yelled at them and pulled out his wand yelling a hex at the two idiots only to have it backfired. The two idiots laughed as Ron's skin began to turn a sickly green. They slammed the door behind them laughing as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron why did you have to fight back? They would have left sooner if you hadn't!"

"Fight back! I was defending us!" the red head whirled on Harry, "Why the hell didn't you tell them off and fight!"

Harry looked up from his book, "I thought after all the years of childish fighting you could defend yourself. Or was a wrong Ron?"

Hermione covered her smile even as Ron stood and glared at Harry.

"What the hell has gotten into you Harry? You aren't the same person! You read all the time and you don't fight back against the Slytherin's! Who the hell are you Harry?"

The green eyed wizard finally looked up from his book, his new glasses perched lightly on his nose as he peered at his long time friend, "I am not your hero who will defend you anymore Ron. We are becoming adults, which means we must mature and learn to fight our own battles. Do you think in a war that I will be able to have your back at all time? Open your eyes Ron the world is changing and so am I. If you can't handle it then I will leave."

Picking up his bag Harry stood and left the compartment allowing it to slide shut behind him walking confidently down the aisles he came a compartment that only had one other person in it. Not even bothering to look at whom it was he asked softly, "Can I sit here? I'm not welcome in my old compartment."

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"

Looking up Harry gazed into the bright silver eyes of one Draco Malfoy. Beside the Slytherin sat Blaise Zabini his best friend. Biting back a groan Harry opened the door up wider.

Sighing Harry came out with it, "Look I don't want to start anything, I just need a compartment to sit in. I won't bug you. I won't even talk or listen to your conversations. I just need a quiet place to read"

Zabini and Malfoy looked at one another before the later shrugged and gestured for the young man to take a seat. With a sigh Harry set his bag on the ground before pushing his glasses up on his nose and taking a seat stretching his legs across it and opening his book of spiritual connection. Ignoring the stares of shock from the two Slytherin's.

Fingering the gem of his chocker he read on ignoring the small whispers of Draco and his friend. They were easy to drown out and spoke quietly to themselves. The compartment was surprisingly relaxed and the three though where rivals were capable of setting it aside for a single ride to the school.

Blaise Zabini sighed and turned to Harry, "Okay I'm sorry but I have to ask. What the hell has gotten into you Potter?"

Harry lowered his book glancing at the Italian Slytherin, "I have chosen to grow up and mature. Face it after Hogwarts none of these school rivalries are going to matter. One day we could even be co-workers. School is for learning and maturing not stupid fights over even more stupid reasons. I told Ron the samething."

Draco smirked, "So you finally grew a pair did you Potter? No longer afraid to tread into snake territory?"

The Gryffindor let out a small laugh and looked at the two with a shy smile, "Truthfully, I'm terrified sitting right here. I keep wondering if you're going to hex 's not like I don't still fear you I just think it's time to face the facts and grow up."

Draco and Zabini bother nodded before Draco spoke softly, "I agree. School rivalries are pointless, though fun. But only as fun if the other participates as well. If you have truly matured past it I will respect that. However if your friends keep it up I will not hesitate."

Harry sighed, "Just leave Hermione alone, she hates all the commotion."

The blonde laughed lightly, "Alright Granger is off limits. What of you Weasley friend?"

Harry frowned, "Honestly he needs to learn to fight his own battles and grow up. After school we are going to enter into a war. I will not be there to save his life and fight his battles. That is all I will say on the matter."

Zabini nodded before extending his hand, "I'm Blaise."

Harry took it and shook it lightly, "Harry, now may I go back to my book?"

The Slytherin's nodded going back to their conversation and the compartment fell silent for the rest of the trip. Even the carriage ride was silent, Harry having decided to go with them. It wasn't until they reached Hogwarts did they break apart and head to separate groups and Harry figured things would simply go back to normal.

About halfway through dinner the entire hall went silent as Draco Malfoy stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table coming to a halt behind Harry, whom had not noticed being to engrossed in his book. It wasn't till he was elbowed in the ribs by Hermione did he put it down and turned.

Seeing Draco he quickly stood and the two stared at one another, Draco's face unreadable from beneath the famous Malfoy Mask.

The entire hall was silent, even the professors looked on in a cross between confusion and curiosity with a slight hint of fear. Draco took a step back and stuck his hand out. Harry's eyes widened suddenly, it was the same thing Draco did back in first year and this time it would determine everything, Harry glanced at the hand before looking into Draco's eyes. The entire hall falling even quieter.

_"He means it Harry. Take his hand, his intentions are pure._"

Taking Lyon's words to heart Harry gave a soft smile taking the blonde's hand gently in his shaking it firmly feeling the tension melting from Draco's body.

The entire hall remained silent as Draco gave a Malfoy like smirk, "If you are done Potter would you join me for a nightly stroll?" gesturing towards the door with an arm.

Smiling Harry accepted picking up his book and the two walked out of the hall leaving everyone in silence and amazement. Even Snape was stunned into silence.

Following the blonde out to the lake he was surprised at the man's next question, "How long have you had your little ghost companion?"

Harry looked at him in surprise.

Draco scoffed, "I can tell a spirit lock when I see one I grew up in the wizarding world Harry. How long?"

Harry cleared his throat, "All summer, why?"

The Slytherin prince nodded, "Do you love him?"

The green eyed teen gaped, "What... I... I could never!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter please its written all over your face and actions. The way you caress the item he is locked to. And the look in your eyes. Just admit it."

Harry sighed plopping down in the grass, "Fine yes I love him. But I don't know why that matters. He is a ghost it's not like we can even be together."

The Slytherin smirked, "That's not exactly true."

The Gryffindor looked at him and even Lyon materialized looking over Harry's shoulder at the blonde.

Draco's eyes widened at Lyon's form his mouth opening just slightly, "Wow Harry. Do you know how to hook the strange ones? And yes I know it sounds farfetched, but I know the ritual! Its dark magic through and through but it is possible and without much harm to others."

The teen frowned, "I'll do it!"

The blonde smiled, "Harry I said its dark magic."

The green eyed male rolled his eyes, "Just because its dark doesn't make it evil Draco, now tell me!"

The teen nodded, "I have the book in my trunk. Most the ingredients are pretty easy to get. Except for one. It's guarded by the centaurs in the forbidden forest andit's illegal to buy."

Harry frowned, "What ingredient?"

Draco sighed, "It's called BloodRoot, it's a flowered herd that is held in high regards by the centaurs."

The young man nodded, "Cover me, I'll got get it now. I know the centaurs of this forest. I've been to their herding grounds."

The Slytherin nodded, "Get it and meet me in the room of requirements. We will begin at midnight. And Harry… good luck."

Harry ran into the forest at full speed heading straight for the glade he knew they would be eating at this point of time. He knew the forest like the back of his hand having snuck out so many times. He knew how to navigate with out too much danger. It wasn't long before he was standing at the edge of the glade with four spears held to his throat from the centaur guards who clearly heard him coming.

Lifting his hands he allowed the centaur to bind his hands and lead him to the head male centaur. Harry smiled up at the familiar centaur who crossed his arms looking down at him.

"The stars tell me you seek help from my people," the centaur spoke clearly.

Harry nodded and was thankful when one of the guards unbound his hand though his wand was taken.

The large centaur peered down at him with large brown eyes, "What do you seek here chosen one?"

"Something sacred to your herd, I seek Bloodroot."

The centaurs in the area stirred and the chief hummed loudly, "Why?"

Harry looked up tapping the gem lightly, "I seek to be reunited with the one I love. The herb will help accomplish this."

The chief nodded to a female centaur who slipped from sight only to return a few tense minutes later with a single plants that had been dug carefully from the ground. Slowly it was handed to him and he bowed low thanking them for their help before receiving back his wand and being escorted to the edge of the forest once more.

Smiling brightly the run to the room of requirements seemed too easy even as he threw open the door that appeared to see Draco drawing strange symbols in a pentagram on the floor. He looked up and waved him over and Harry took care not to smudge any of the lines sitting where Draco instructed him to in front of a bowl, knife and book.

"Harry I need you to set the plant in the bowl carefully."

The teen did as instructed before turning to look at Draco who smiled and gestured, "Ok Harry now ask your ghost to unlock the binding of the chocker. We need to set it in this set of runes here in order for this to work."

"Lyon?"

_"Already done, you may remove it now."_

Smiling he removed the chocker for the first time in months setting, it where the Slytherin instructed. His stomach was a pile of nerves. He might actually be able to hold the one he loved in his arms and feel his lips.

Draco stepped out of the circle completely, "Alright cut your hand and let your blood fall on the BloodRoot and say the incantation three times. Harry this will hurt."

Harry nodded and lifted the blade and cut a long line from the centre of his palm to halfway up his forearm following the same line that Voldemort had used the following year. He let the blood trickle down his arm and drip from the tips of his fingers to the leaves of the plant below whispering the incantation in the book.

"Let the blood of the chosen fall

To resurrect the fallen.

Let him spill his life blood

For the life of another.

Souls bind and skin breaks

Let the dead cross the veil.

Let the one locked within

Be set free again.

Let not one be harmed

But the chooser of the spell.

Once, twice, thrice

Hearts beat strong."

Looking up he saw a cocoon of magic form around the chocker and quickly repeated the incantation once … twice…a third time. Pain lanced up his spine suddenly his heart stopping and starting as his body ceased throwing him to the ground knocking over the bowl of plant and blood. His body convulsed and Draco looked on helpless the powerful magic blocking him from enter the circle.

Draco looked from Harry's form to the newly formed body of the once ghost. It was a perfect replica of what the ghost had once looked like. The magic died down and Harry's body settled as the new form drew breath once… twice…three time.

The nude form shakily sat up looking around before peering at his own hands, moving them. He turned to peer at where Harry lay and instantly crawled to theteen's side. Draco held his breath as the once ghost lifting the young man into his lap calling out his name gently his voice rough from its new use.

For several long moments nothing happened and Lyon whispered no under his breath laying a gentle kiss on the teen's lips. Getting no response Lyon laid his forehead against the teen's chest holding back a sob. It wasn't until a hand touched his hair did he look up his dark blue eyes catching the eyes of one Harry Potter.

The two smiled and their lips met once…twice…three times.

Draco smiled and looked at the two before leaving the room quietly.

Harry smiled, "Stay with me?"

_"Forever"_


End file.
